Field
The systems and methods disclosed herein relate generally to user interfaces that employ touch-sensitive displays, and more particularly, to the unlocking of user interfaces on portable electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
Touch-sensitive displays (also known as “touch screens” or “touchscreens”) are widely used in portable electronic devices to display graphics and text and to provide a user interface through which a user may interact with the device. A touch screen detects and responds to contact on the touch screen. A device may display one or more soft keys, menus, and other user-interface objects on the touch screen. A user may interact with the device by contacting the touch screen at locations corresponding to the user-interface objects with which the user wishes to interact. To reduce or eliminate unwanted interaction with a portable electronic device, the device can operate in a locked state until the user performs one or more predefined actions on the touch screen or with other user interface elements on the device. If the user successfully performs the predefined actions, the device can enter an unlocked state allowing the user to more fully utilize the device.